I Can't Feel This Way
by FlareonRocks
Summary: Puck realises his true feelings for Sabrina. What happeneds when those feelings can not longer be hidden? And what will happen when an old enemy comes back for revenge? Puck might have to give up what he cares about most, or put her in danger. Ch: 15 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**Ok, this is my first Sisters Grim story. I have written for Powerpuff Girls and Avatar:The last airbender. But after reading the 6th sisters grim I was inspired and so I read fanfiction and I found out that I'm behind.**

**Anyways it's going to be set in this deception like thing. The Scarlet Hand lost the big war, Veronica and Henery live in a different state in order to protect their son. Red and Daphney share a room and Canis/Whats-his-bucket (I don't have the book with me to see what his name is) lives with them. I am so sorry if this doesn't follow the book BUT I haven't been able to find them yet in stores. So bare with me. Everything else should be explained or be obvious.**

**Well lets stop the chitchat and get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

I stared at the boy in front of me. I wasn't sure whether to yell or laugh at him. He was covered head to toe in wet mud and was standing in the middle of my room, holding out flowers to me, looking exhausted.

A few weeks earlier

"Puck!" I yelled while chasing him around the yeard. Once again he had taken all my clothes exept my pink dress that made me look like cotton candy.

"Sorry Grimm, if I do that people may think I've gone soft. I may be 16- I mean 4,816, but that doesn't mean I should grow up anymore." He said holding a few garbage bags and flying just out of reach.

I growled and looked around. One thing that really sucked about being home schooled was that nobody would eventually come to my rescue. Cept for granny but she wouldn't be done with dishes for a while.

"I don't even see why you grew up at all..." I mumbbled starting to head towards the house. He would give in, in 3, 2, 1-

"What do you mean grew up?" He asked flying in front of me stopping my path. I sighed angrily.

"You're an everafter. You can be whatever age you want. Yet why be mine?" I said hoping to get him to drop my stuff. No such luck.

"For your infomation I was way ready to grow up a bit. When your butlers (monkeys) grow taller than you they tend to not listen. And I just get to copy off you for those assignment thingamajigs the old lady gives us." He said oh so certainly. He seemed like he was looking at me.

"Why the starring at me?" I growled. He suddenly grabbed me around the waist and flew above the house.I gripped him tight around the neck. A moment later a car suddenly screeched to a halt where I had been standing, it turned around and left. Puck slowly went back to the ground. He set me down and I released my grip but didn't move his hands from my waist.

"Thanks Puck." I muttered because I was still half in shock. His hands were feeling around my waist and he was looking at me up and down. His breathing got kinda skippy and his eyes were locked on mine. He seemed to be leaning forward but then relised what he was doing. He quickly blushed and ran into the house leaving my clothes behind.

I picked up my clothes and went inside. I heard a door slam upstairs. I went up to my room. I passed Puck's on the way and I heard him talking to himself. I forgot about it and went to my room.

Puck's POV

"No, this is crazy. I thought I was getting better but I'm not. I can't feel this way. She'll die eventually and I'll be lost and without love." I said to a monkey. He starred at me. I was talking to a monkey, oh well nobody else would understand. I sat on a rock.

"I want to keep growing older, so she'll be willing but, how am I suppose to tell her? How am I suppose to say, "I wanna keep your clothes so you don't have anything at all. I can tell how pretty you truely are." It must be these stupid teenage genetics. Yeah that's it, I haven't met any other girls who weren't set as adults. I just needed to meet somebody else." The monkey starred at me and nodded. I went to a chimp for girl problems,

I need help.

* * *

Didja like it? Hate it? What's your opinion? I am going to update even if nobody reads it, so might as well, right?

Please Rate and Review! :)


	2. Did I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**OK, you guys are the BEST. I had emptied my e-mail box yesterday and when I checked it today 12 messages about people reviewing, story alert, and author alert. It makes me extremely happy that you guys are willing to read my story. I heart you all. :) **

* * *

Sabrina POV  
I got dressed and headed downstairs. Ready for whatever lesson granny had planned. I sat down at the table where Puck already was. He had a cup of tea and was fascinated by it. Granny came in and put some health books on the table.

"OK, as a grandmother and caretaker this is probably going to be EXTREMELY uncomfortable. But you guys need to learn the in and outs of...you know." She said. I chuckled. She was being silly. We both got a book and started looking through it. Puck a little less enthusiastic than the not really wanting to look at it me.

"Read the first two chapters. And yes Puck, read." Granny said, we nodded and starting reading.

Puck POV

Great we needed to learn about the in and outs of sex when I couldn't get Grimm outta my mind. This was going to be awkward if I can't understand something. I opened the book and started reading.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The first two chapters didn't talk about any of the awkward stuff.

I finished the reading shortly after Grimm did. I starred at her for a while until she finally noticed.

"Puck, what is with you lately? Your pranks are getting worse, you've been acting weird around me, and you didn't laugh at the book." She said. I sighed. It was either fessing up time, or lie.

"I just don't really find them fun anymore, pranks I mean." I said. With her funny look I continued. "You never react anymore, you don't yell to the old lady. You just take it. I didn't laugh at the book because when you've been confused about this stuff for thousands of years it actually makes sense when you read it."

"OK, why you been acting weird around me?" She said. I swallowed hard.

"Cause-"

"OK, that's done. let's take a break." The Old Lady said. I thanked god that she came when she did. Sabrina went to the kitchen and I watched her.

"You know," The Old Lady said starling me, "now that your body is finally growing up you may want to start thinking about your wife."

"I don't need a wife." I said shifting a bit.

"No, but you want one." She said nodding towards the kitchen. "She, as well as any woman, would be lucky to have you."

"But...uh..." I said trying to come up with a come back.

"I know you kissed her a few years back, then just before Red came to live with us you said she didn't need makeup. You're acting her age. I may be old but I'm not blind." She said. I sighed in defeat.

"But, how can I tell her? She doesn't very well like me let alone lo-oh you almost got me. The feelings ain't that strong. Anyways I'm going to my room." I said heading upstairs.

When I got to my room I lied down on my bed/trampoline. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink. I wonder what her favorite flower is?

Gah! Why do I have these thoughts. She's just another girl. Nothing worth celebrating. I sat up and looked around. If I fell in love with her she would just end up dying in 80 or so years. That was no time to spend with her. Plus I always promised that I would NEVER get involved with a mortal. I guess it's kinda late for that considering I live with mostly mortals. Why was life so hard?

Sabrina POV (when she went into the kitchen)

After reading the chapter and talking to Puck a little. After I went into the kitchen to get a small snack. I smelled that Granny had her best treat, apple pastries. I took one and sat on the counter thinking about Puck.

Why had he been acting weird? And why was he slipping? The only prank he has pulled on me this week was putting slime in my toothpaste. That is the most armature prank he's tried. And why had he been looking at me like he was going to kiss me? Gah, it was probably nothing.

I finished the pastery and started heading back when I heard Puck say,

"let alone lo-oh you almost got me. They ain't that strong. Anyways I'm going to my room." Who did he love? It's couldn't be me sense he said he would never get involved with mortals. (A little late for that though.) So I knew he had to like Red. That's a scary thought. While she has been nice sense having to crazy taken out of her, why would he like her? A twinge of quick jealousy went through me then I pushed it down. I didn't have feelings for Puck.

...Did I?

* * *

**OK, thank you for reading. It's still going to be a little before I am able to read past book 6, (Bookstore didn't have them) so if the stuff is confusing and I messed something up, don't blame me.**

Please rate and review! :)


	3. I knocked on her door

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen.

**OK, you guys are still great. I love reading all your comments and seeing how you fell. I think if you guys start asking questions I'll answer them. You know, unless it's something I purposely left out to keep you reading. **

* * *

A couple days later  
Puck POV   
We had learned about all the health stuff we needed to know. The old lady told us we wouldn't need to worry enzymes and all that stuff. So we were going to take a couple days to relax. I knew that I would need to tell Grimm how I've been feeling. So I got up and headed out.

Just before I opened my door something hit my head.

I turned around and saw it was a monkey throwing rocks again. I shook my head and went into the hall. I starred at her door for a moment then knocked. She opened it and rolled her eyes.

"Puck, what do you want? I'm trying to relax." She said.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. And that no matter what happens I want to be with you. I'll age as you do. Then when you die, I'll kill myself so I won't have to live without you." I said. She smiled.

"Puck, that is the sweetest and funniest thing I have ever heard!" She said bursting into laughter. My heart dropped. "I mean really? You actually think I would throw myself into your arms and say 'I love you too.'? You're pathetic!" She kept laughing and slammed her door in my face. I fell to my knees crying. The old lady came up behind me laughing.

"You thought I was serious? Ha! No girl will ever love you!" She said walking away.

Suddenly the whole house started filling with water. An elf came by and started yelling at me.

"Hey! Puck! Wake up! Co'mon, wake up!"

I quickly sat up. Sabrina was next to me with a dripping bucket in hand. I looked at her.

"What are you doing here? And why was an elf yelling at me?" I said rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head.

"An elf? Puck I heard a bunch of monkeys screeching so I came here and you were unconscious on the floor, crying." She said putting the bucket down.

"Wait, so I never knocked on your door?" I asked looking at her.

"No. Now I'm going to go for a walk. Wanna come?" She said, I shook my head and she left. I got up and closed my door.

"One things for sure." I said to myself, "I'm never, telling Sabrina how I feel."

* * *

**OK, I know it was short. But most of them will be. Oh, and if you didn't figure it out, the Monkey hit Puck so hard with a rock he went unconscious and had a nightmare. Apparently one that making him make drastic decisions.**

Please rate and review! :)


	4. What about boxers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

OK, sorry for not updating. I got an anonymous reviewer who kind of set my off my step. And if that person is reading this: Maybe YOU don't know what you're talking about. So get off your high horse and be willing for a little change, or stay away from fanfiction.

Now! How will Puck be reacting to his dream? Hm?

* * *

The Next Day   
Puck POV

I went downstairs for breakfast. Everybody was already up. Grimm shot me a devilish smile. Oh shit, do I talk in my sleep?

I took my seat as the old lady brought out food.

"Well Puck, I'm surprised to see you awake this early. Either way I hope you slept good." She said starting to serve out red eggs and turkey bacon. I took a bite of the eggs which Grimm had turned her nose up at. I smirked a little.

"Wow Grimm, you are way to quick to judge. The eggs taste like strawberries. And you better claim that bacon before I steal it." I said. She glared at me.

"For your information puss head I'm alergic to strawberries." She said. (I don't know if she is or not but in this story she will be.) I honestly felt a little bad about saying that. But I put on a blank look and shrugged.

"Well, now that allergies are taken care of, I have an announcement!" The old lady said. I looked up at her with a piece of bacon in my my mouth. She continued.

"Well, I stubbled on an old safe in my closet and there was a decent amount of money in there. So, today, we are going to that new mall and getting you all new clothes!" I groaned.

"I don't need new clothes!" I said. "I have pants, a jacket, and pants to sleep in. Three articles of clothing are plenty of clothes!"

"What about boxers?" Grimm said confused. I nodded.

"And one pair of those. So four articles of clothing! One more than the needed!" The old lady looked at me disgusted.

"And we're starting with you Puck. Now everybody go clean up, we're leaving in a few minutes!" I got up and went upstairs with Grimm right behind me.

"Oh by the way, Puck," She said opening her door. "I know you secret." She went into her room and closed the door. I screamed in my head.

* * *

There you have it! This was a filler chapter mostly, but had two important bits of information. See if you can find them!

Please rate and review! :)


	5. Naturally Ugly

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**OK, I kind of feel bad for the anonymous. SO I suggest this to them, stop reading my story. I may not follow the character entirely, but who cares? Fanfiction is what the writer wants to happen. It's THEIR opinion and they want to share it. So just stop reading my story, whoever you are. Cause your ruining me and I don't want to do that to my readers. And I can take criticism, but don't basically call me an idiot cause of my opinion. That's wrong and hurtful. And if your still reading and reviewing like this, then you ARE trying to be mean.**

**Anyways I'm so glad most of you like my story. I really do read every review. And even though I have a sore throat I'm going to type a chapter for you guys.**

* * *

"Oh by the way, Puck," She said opening her door. "I know you secret." She went into her room and closed the door. I screamed in my head.

How could she know my secret? Oh god I talk in my sleep! How am I suppose to go throughout my day? Why is she acting so calm? Oh she must think I'm an idiot.

I went into my room and 'cleaned up'. I went outside and waited on the porch. None of us wanted to risk our lives so we were going to take a magic carpet. And with Granny by Sabrina wouldn't go crazy.

A moment later the old lady came out with a magic carpet. It unrolled and we hopped on. Sabrina insisted that Red sit next to me. Oh man, she really hated me that much. We told the carpet directions and we were off. I kept glancing at Grimm. She was starring at me kind of funny. Maybe I was wrong and she did like me.

Sabrina POV

I could stop looking at Puck. Gah! I mean he did look kind of cute sense Granny strapped him down and cut his hair but that doesn't me- wait did I just call Puck cute? Oh crap.

As we flew to that new mall I tried to keep my mind off of him, I failed. SO I tried to get why he liked Red.

She was kinda cute. I may see her as a little sister but it was true. She was also and everafter. I've never understood why everafters would love each other though because they knew each other from thousands of years ago. And they are forced to know everything about each other. Well that or be really bored.

Anyways other than being cute Red didn't have much. She was about average when it came to smarts and things like that. I always thought Puck saw her as a little sister. He probably sees me as another target. I mean he doesn't like me enough to see me as a sister let alone a wife. How do we get married in the future?I think it was probably out of necessity to populate. Wait then why did he kiss me like that?

As I was thinking we arrived. We hid the carpet in the bushes and went into the mall. We went into a store that sold a bunch of t-shirts. (There is a store by me that has a ton of cheap shirts, aka $2-$3 each. They all have a bunch of random places on them, that's what this store is based off of.)

"OK, kids. How about everybody gets ten shirts. That should give you all a good selection. We will look for other things in some other stores." Granny said. I went to the women's section, Puck the men's, and Daphne and Red went to the girl's. Granny looked at all the sections helping us all pick shirts out. The store was small enough that we could easily caarry a conversation with each other from other sides.

"Sabrina, do you think this would look good on me?" Daphne often asked.

"Oh completely. I would look for one that is a different color though." or "Daph, I don't think that color would fit your skin tone." were my common answers.

"Sabrina that's a little see through..." Granny would say if she saw a semi-see through shirt I would be holding. It took me about 10 minutes to explain that I could get a camisole so that people couldn't see that much. When explaining this I kept quiet enough so that I wouldn't somehow be embarrassed by somebody. She understood and went back to wandering.

I went back to my rack. I had realized that I had the figure for a medium-large. Extra large for certain shirts. It depended on the brand. I giggled when I saw a shirt that said, 'I ? Faerytales'

"Hey Puck," I called over to him. He looked up and I held up the shirt. "Do you think I should get this shirt?" He grinned.

"Yes, you know how much you love me." He said. I instantly glared at him. "OK, OK fair enough. You should still get it though. It looks like it would look nice on- I mean people would find it funny." He said quickly at the end. He went back to looking. I kept the shirt and kept looking.

After a while I found some shirts. Everybody else had too. We went up and paid for the shirts. After grabbing our bags we went to the closest department store.

"OK, this is the part where we have to split up or we'll be here until 2 AM. I need to go with Red and Daphne because it'll be harder finding pants for them. You two should know well enough how to find sizes, so off you go." She said waving us away. I saw a small smirk on Daph's face. I'll have to remember to hit her for that later.

"Hey, I don't want to spend anymore than necessary with Blondie here. Do we have the choice of going with you." Puck said, he seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well I suppose. But with store by age there will be kids closer to Daphne's age by us and-"

"OK, never mind." Puck quickly said. I guess he couldn't stand kids or something. We went over to the teenage section and started looking around.

Puck POV 

We got to the teen section with much dismay. I looked and saw a person in torn up, bright green pants. I love green as much as the next person, but really?

"It's scary huh?" Sabrina said. I nodded.

"Just a bit. They have other things that aren't neon, right?" I asked.

"Yes. But even if they didn't there's different sides for girls and guys. So do you want to look for you first or me?" She asked.

"Let's go with me. It won't take as long, I'm sure."

We went over to the guys section and started looking. We figured the faster, the faster we could get home, and the faster we could get apart. We made a truce for until we got home. We found the pants and we tried to figure out what size I needed.

"Well you're kind of tall (6'0) so try on these." Sabrina said handing me a part. I compared them to my leg and found some that were a little longer. I went to try them on.

I got into the little changing room and started trying them on. I started thinking of Sabrina. She was pretty, and with hair different than a couple years ago she was extremely cute. How could I ever tell her the truth? I mean her big eyes, nice smile, weird attitude, how could somebody NOT love her. Yes I admit it. But hello, it's my head, I can think what I wanted.

I got back into my actual pants and went back out to her waiting. The pants were perfect for me. We got 4 pairs of jeans, and black slacks to make the lady happy. We looked around the guys' section more. I saw the skinny jeans and thought about how much those would hurt your crotch.

We went to the girls section. A group of girls walked past me and Sabrina. They laughed loudly. I listened in to them with my superb hearing after the past.

"Did you see them? They look ridiculous. Who still wears flare jeans? OR normal jeans? They look like idiots and they don't seem to care." The obvious leader said.

"I know. And did you see those shirts? Or shits in this case. They are soooo out of style." Said a girl the leaders left.

"Not to mention how naturally ugly that girl is. I mean the dude is eh, but that's still a great improvement from her." Said the girl the leader's right. I was mad. So I called out,

"We look ridiculous? You're the ones who are more colorblind than the big bad wolf." It was true. They had on the same colors in different forms. Neon pink, blue plaid, orange checkers, and black.

"He's right you know." Sabrina said next to me. "Black may go with everything, but not everything goes good together." The girls looked furious. They stomped off. We laughed at them.

"Good one Puck, why did you yell at them in the first place?" Sabrina asked. I shrugged.

"I've been around for a LONG time Grimm. I know what colors go good with stuff." I half lied. I didn't have the heart to tell her what they had said about her. "Anyways let's get your pants and go. I don't this place."

We went through the same process to find pants for her that we did with me. She got 4 pairs of jeans and a pair of black pants. They seemed like good basics apparently. We also got her a couple of camisoles and me a couple undershirts. We went to find the old lady.

When we found her she had a few more bags and was ready to pay for our stuff. We paid and headed back into the main part of the mall.

"OK, I need to go find some new clothes for me. Who wants to come?" The lady said. The little ones wanted to for whatever reason. So I guess Sabrina and I were together longer. I cheered in my head.

"Can't we just go home?" Sabrina said. "We can fly back in an hour to get you guys."

"No, you know how you get with magic. And while I may love him like my own I don't trust Puck. So just look around. Here." The lady said handing us each a random assortment of bills. "I'll see you two later." And with that those three headed off. I looked at Sabrina.

"Well, I'd rather not know how she got this money, but I ain't complaining. So where to now?" I asked. Sabrina shrugged and we started walking

* * *

**I hope that chapter was long enough :). I know that there wasn't a ton of fluff if any but I just wanted to put this out there. And I am NOT against skinny jeans but Puck and Sabrina don't seem like the people who would like them. **

**Here's the story behind Granny's money. She traveled the world as you all know. And in this story she collected random things she found. She kept them in a safe. When she found the safe she decided to sell some of the stuff along with some old jewelry and got a ton of money.**

**Oh and sense there are different hairstyles I'll find the ones I'm thinking of and put them on my profile. They should be up by the time this chapter is up. And before anybody comments, there is a lot of magic in that old house. There has to be something that would work and make different hair styles on people. OR in this case make curly hair straight.**

Please rate and review! :)


	6. Nope Marshmallow, nothing at all

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**Hey! You guys is awesome! Shout out time! Lara D, and Serene4ever, they both reviewed every chapter of my story in a row. So yay for them! And on a extremely happy note, this is officially my most reviewed story. My highest before this had 38, and you guys beat it. So I love you all!**

**Ok, this is going to be a sweet chapter. The characters are going to be different then they usually are. How? Well you're just going to have to read.**

* * *

"Well, I'd rather not know how she got this money, but I ain't complaining. So where to now?" I asked. Sabrina shrugged and we started walking

Things were in a way uncomfortable. We both wanted to talk but we couldn't find a good topic.

"OK, this is murder. Start yelling at me for nothing." I said trying to start a convo.

"Ok...Puck! How could you? You did absolutly nothing to make me mad!" Sabrina softly yelled in a joking manner. I cracked up and she smiled.

"I have to hand it to you Grimm, you're not as unfunny as I tease you about." I said happily.

"Thanks. Let me guess if I tell anybody you'll deny the whole thing?" She laughed. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm thirsty. Let's go grab some smoothies." I said. We headed over to the food court and bought a couple. We sat down at a table.

"Now I know how girls get so strong. Clothes are freaking heavy." I said. Sabrina giggled.

"Silly Puck. Now, I have a question." She said. I nodded for her to go on. "A while ago I asked you why you were acting funny. And you never told me why you were acting weird around me." I stopped drinking and looked at her. Her pretty blond hair was covering one of her beautiful eyes, and I smelled the slight smell of oranges on her. I swallowed hard.

"You said I already knew my secret..." I mumbled looking down. I was caught.

"Wait, why would a crush on Red have anything to do with you acting weird around me?" She asked. I gagged on my smoothie. I started coughing hard so Sabrina quickly patted my back.

After my little episode I looked at her again.

"You think I like Red?" I said with disbelief. She nodded. "How could I like her? I mean she's nice, but she's cute in that little girl kind of way. She's like my little sister." Sabrina sighed with what seemed like relief I ignored it.

"Well good to know that was wrong. I couldn't see you with her anyway. So there's another question." She said.

"Will this one make me cough up more smoothie?" I asked.

"Nope. If you don't like Red, then who do you like?" She asked with pure innocents.

"I don't like anybody." I said, it wasn't a lie. I loved Sabrina, not liked her. She nodded.

"OK, want to go to another store? I heard Granny saying something about how we also needed to buy jackets. Then we can go to a toy store cause they are awesome." She asked. I agreed. We threw away our garage and headed to a store that sold jackets. We went to find Sabrina's first.

We got over to the young women's section and went to the warmer jackets sense winter was coming up. She started looking and I just skimmed through them. Every jacket she basically hated until I found one.

It was a light purple jacket with little light green swirls all around it. The green was small enough it didn't overpower the shirt but big enough so you could tell it was there. She almost instantly loved it. She tried it on quickly to make sure it was the right size. It was big enough for her but still showed her curves.

We went over to young men's and started looking. I couldn't really find and green ones I liked but Sabrina did. She held it up and I grinned.

It was a dark green zip up hoodie. There was two normal pockets in the front and one on the inside. I tried it on and it was perfect. We bought the jackets and just decided to wear them around the mall. Mine wasn't zipped at all but Sabrina zipped hers up to just under her chest.

We went to the toy store and went to where the puzzles, and sculpture like things were. We looked at them and then found the puppets. I put a chef on my hand and Sabrina did a dragon. We started having a fake argument with the chef refusing to cook a cake that wouldn't dowse the fire of the dragon. We started laughing so loud the owner came by.

"Hey guys. You're not suppose to play with the puppets. Put them back or I'll have to ask you to leave." He said. He left us alone and we put the puppets back. Sabrina's shoelace was untied. How did I know that? She tried to take a step and fell. She had tried to grab my hand for support, but I ended up falling on top of her. The puppet display fell on top of us with little sound. WE burst into a silent laughter.

A few minutes later we calmed down. I looked at Sabrina and realized we were so close our noses were almost touching. I saw her blush and my face heated up. I didn't want to get up.

I'm not sure what went on but with our eyes we must have had a conversation. My eyes were lost in her's, realizing that the secret was killing me. MY body was pressed against her's and I liked it. I saw her lean up a little and she stopped with a look in her eyes. I closed her eyes and closed the gap between us.

It was amazing. Her lips on mine for the second time. I realized I had to lean away or else she would get suspicious. So, while I wanted to be closer, I leaned away from her and looked at her. Her eyes were dancing while she had a confused look on her face. I got off of her and helped her up. My hand lingering just a bit to long on her's.

We stood there for a moment after I let go of her hand. We heard the owner behind us.

"My display! You kids get outta here!" He yelled. We grabbed our bags and ran out of the store laughing. We went and got a couple pairs of shoes each then went to find the old lady. We found her looking for us. We decided to get going.

"OK, I got you two a few sets of pajamas. So we'll go home now and then put our new wardrobes away. I'll stop and buy some hangers while you guys talk." The old lady said handing us her bags and running into a dollar store. We went out and waiting by where the carpet was.

"So," Daphne said looking through her bags. "anything exciting happen to you two?"

"Nope Marshmallow, nothing at all." I said catching the glimpse Sabrina sent me.

I don't care how wrong it was, I don't care if she was surprised. All I care about is that Sabrina didn't fight when I did it. Maybe we had a shot.

* * *

There you go! I know that isn't what Puck would normally do, but for Puckbrina I had to change him a bit.

Please rate and review! :)


	7. I said that to her because

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**Hey everybody. If you noticed, I like writing in Puck's POV, so thus, that is what I'm going to mainly do. So if it isn't obvious (Like I don't say whos POV) then it's probably going to be Puck.**

**This is one of those types of chapters.**

* * *

The next day   
I got up the next morning. I looked at what I was wearing, camoflague lounge pants and a white muscle shirt. I don't think we're doing anything big today, at least early, so I got up and headed downstairs.

I sat down at the table. Granny put a plate of muffins in front of me. I looked at her and smiled. She looked and smiled back

"Well Puck, it's good to see you in such a good mood. I take it you liked our little shopping trip." She said handing me a muffin.

"Yeah, it was OK." I said taking a bite of the muffin. I swallowed and continued. "Having new clothes isn't as bad as I thought it would be. They feel strange but that's it."

"Well they feel strange either because they're new or because they aren't caked with mud." She said messing up my hair. It fell back into place.

"Heh yeah, these muffins are great mo-" I said quickly cutting myself off. I hid down in my seat. She softly smiled and hugged me. I weakly tried to get away. But failed.

"You can call me whatever you want Puck. But just so you know, you are like a third son to me." She said sweetly. She got up and headed upstairs. I heard Sabrina greet a good morning to her. A few moments later Sabrina came into the room. I looked at her and stummbled out,

"Uh...mor-morning Grimm." She looked cute in her pajamas. Light pink lounge pants with puffy white clouds. She was also wearing a tank top that was a little low cut. And under that was a pink camisole. Her hair was messy in a pretty way.

"Morning Puck." She said picking up a muffin. She bit into it and looked at me.

"OH my god, these are delicious!" She said eating faster. I laughed a little.

"Wow. Somebody likes the food. You have been putting your lips on a ton of things lately." I said winking at her. She blushed.

"Yeah. I have a question." She said softly.

"Shoot Grimm." I said leaning forward a little bit.

"You said that nothing exciting happend yesterday to Daph. Was that true or was it just a game to trick her?" She whispered. I blushed a deep red.

"Uhm...Well it would have to be the..." I said. I looked into her eyes. Isaw a mixed feeling. This was going to be hard.

"I said that to her because..."

* * *

**Cliffy! I'm not sure how to have Puck answer. Tell me what you want to see in the comments! Oh and somebody tell me how to get a pole on my bio, I said to display on my profile but it no work. **

Please rated and review! :)


	8. Hey little hoodlum

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**Hey everybody time for the moment of truth. But first I had a few people ask some questions, so here's the answers:**

**This is based when Sabrina is 16.**  
**She isn't in school because Granny home schools them. It's the same thing with Daph but I don't write it in because I'm focused in on mainly Puck with a little Sabrina.**  
**And Granny would teach awkward stuff like this when it meant the difference between loosing her grandchildren and foster children or not loosing them.**

**OK. The moment you've been waiting for.**

* * *

"I said that to her because..." I took a deep breath. "I wanted to trick her."

"Cool." Sabrina softly whispered. "So it was special?"

"Of course Sabrina. Every moment with you is special." I said rubbing her cheek with my hand. She blushed.

"That's good to know. And just so you know..." Sabrina said standing up and grabbing another muffin. "I found it very special too." Her lips quickly brushed my cheek. She headed upstairs and I watched her. I smiled in a way I never had before.

"Why is Sabrina so happy?" Daph said coming into the room.

"Nothing you need to worry about Marshmallow. Here, have a muffin." I said to her handing her a muffin. She starred at me funny. I stood up and headed upstairs. I was at my door when I heard her call,

"You're being funny to Puck."

About an hour later I heard a knock on my door. I quickly put on a shirt (I already had my jeans on) and opened it. IT was Sabrina.

"Hey Puck, Granny wants us downstairs. We're going to take a walk around town and visit some other everafters. And yes you need to come." She said.

"OK, and nice shirt by the way." I said. She was wearing the 'I -heart- faerys' shirt **(the little heart symbol won't work. And sorry if I spelled it wrong.). **She grinned at me. She did look nice in the shirt. I grabbed my jacket and headed downstairs.

"Hello Puck." I heard Red say. She ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back. I can't believe I could mean so much to one person.

"Hey little hoodlum." I said giving her a big hug. **(You like that name?) **"What's up with you today?"

"I heard what you said to Sabrina." She whispered in my ear. I went red. "I thought it was really sweet. But why didn't you tell her that you lo-" I covered her mouth. I had to stop talking to her when I thought she was asleep.

We separated then after making sure everyone was ready the group left. We went to a path on the forest. We weren't sure who was going to be home so we decided to just randomly walk around.

After a while we broke into conversations. Daph and Red loved hearing about her traveling around the world. I decided to start getting a little closer to Sabrina.

"So Grimm, what do you spend your days doing?" I said hoping she wouldn't mind me asking.

"Not much. I am still trying to catch up on fairy tales. So a lot of reading." She said. I smiled.

"So you want to know more about me, just admit it." I said. She playfully smacked my arm.

"I'm planning on living here my entire life, so I might as well learn the ropes." She said.

"Why? I mean I'm basically stuck here. You shouldn't be too. You need to get out of here. At least I can use magic. You can't." I said with all sincerity. She looked at me and stopped.

"Puck, don't take this the wrong way, but why do you care?" She said. I looked to make sure the others weren't paying attention.

"Cause you're special. Your not just some girl who will look at me and think I'm a jackass, or a hottie, or anything like that. You always get to know a person before you judge them. At least now." I said. I really wanted to hug her. But I knew it would be terrible timing.

"Puck, you could have so much. You have more magic than in that houes. Why didn't you stay in New York? Or at the very least travel the world before you decided?"

"Well..." I said tossing around ideas. "I did consider that. But I ended up comparing everything to here. I mean there isn't the same homely feeling. I feel safe here. I feel welcome."

"Wow, Puck, I never knew you could think that way. Is that the only reason you stayed?"

"No, that ain't the only reason." Said a familiar voice. A white dust surrounded us and I held Sabrina protectively. A dude who looked a little older than Sabrina was standing there.

"Well well well...looks like Puck boy tried to outbeat me. To bad I have all the glory." The dude said.

"Peter Pan, to what do I owe this displeasure?" I said, my arm around Sabrina. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"Oh nothin. Just I thought I could come, have a little fun with my good friend." He said.

"We ain't friends buddy boy. Both you and me know that your only more famous cause of Tink. You ain't got nothing other than that."

"Oh, and you're more famous?" He smirked getting closer to me. "Let's see, you're living with the Grimms, that crazy little girl is like your sister, and you're a menace to the entire town."

"At least I have a family. And people like me. Only person you got is that little, shame to have the same creature name as me, fairy. You know what she does for a living Pan and it ain't as innocent as she would seem." I said stepping closer to me and away from Sabrina.

"Listen, I don't have time to argue with you. I came for the girl." He said walking past me and pushing me. He better be careful.

"Hey there little lady." He said grabbing Sabrina's hand and kissing it. "I'd like to say that you have something I want. I'll give you a little hint, it's under a jacket, a shirt sleeve, and two straps." He winked. I felt myself getting mad

"You stay away from me creep." Sabrina said pulling her hand away. "Why don't you just go visit that place Tink works at?" He shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He grabbed her head and stole a quick kiss. He quickly pulled away and looked at me. "Payback is strong Puck. Never forget. And hold on, the rides getting bumpy." He walked away.

"He's a creep." Sabrina said, I sighed.

"You don't know that half of it." I said. I started walking. "We better go find the others, they're probably worried."

* * *

**Happy? I know that Peter Pan didn't really fit but I need to get a villain so that I can write this story a while longer. And sense Puck is main, Pan.**

**How did you like Puck telling Sabrina the part truth? I think it may have come on strong but once again I need to move along with the story or I will get bored fast.**

Please Rate and Review! :)


	9. You

Disclaimer I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**OK, I know I don't normally do this, but I think that I'm going to change how often I update. I mean that I have time, but I don't have your approval. You see I write so that my readers will enjoy it, but if I don't know what they're thinking I can't do that. SO I'm going to say, 5 reviews before I put a chapter up after this one. That will be easy.**

**OK, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Sabrina and I started walking. I knew that time with Pan had been longer than it seemed so the others were probably way ahead. I sighed. I wish I had something to talk to Sabrina about.

"What happened to Pan?" She asked pretty soon. "He was so innocent in the story. Was that fake or what?" I looked up at the sky.

"Well, you see the story is true. He was innocent. But when you many greats grandpa announced he would be coming over and wanted to take all the everafters, he changed a bit. He thought he could get a new start over here." I said. I decided to stop and sit on a rock. I was lost in this huge fucking forest. Sabrina sat on a rock close to me.

"So he changed this bad?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, he was going to be nicer and help the world. Then one night on the ship he found me. We kind of hated each other then but nowhere near as bad. I was going to mix some random potions into Will's (William's) drink. I knew what the potions were though so it wouldn't get to bad. Anyways he found me and took my collection of potions from me. Then started lecturing about how I shouldn't mess with people and all that crap." I continued.

"So, how did he get like this?" Sabrina asked anxious.

"Calm down, Grimm. I'm almost there. Then after ten minutes we heard a voice. So Pan and all his 'Wisdom' decided to glug down what little bit of potions I had. Will came over and saw us. He saw that Pan had the potions and got mad at him. Potions weren't to come out of a certain room. And he expected this kind of thing from me but not him. So he put Pan in a little, dark, quiet room in the bottom of the boat." I said.

"I assume magic made the boat big enough for you to all stay comforatably." She said I nodded. "OK, so it was the potions? How did that work?"

"It was the types." I said sighing and looking down. "There was lust, anger, wit, cunning, and a couple others. If he would've been in a wide room the magic would have worn off. But sense he was trapped in a magic proof room it settled in him. Into his bones. Never to wear off. And the reason he hates me, is cause he drank MY potions, and I didn't take responsibility for them, and he wanted revenge. So when we docked and got off he was mad at me, and the lust was starting to get to him. He turned to Tink. Then after that is a whole new story. And ever sense then he's been standing me up in every way possible. Trying to get me back for what he went through."

"Wow..." I heard Sabrina whisper. "I kind of feeel bad for him. I mean being stuck with all that soaking into your bones. And in complete seclution and no magic. That would be terrible. And that brigs up another question, do you know what he meant earlier by 'Payback is strong'? Cause from what it looks like he's going to hurt something close to you. But what?" I looked at her and shrugged. Though I had an idea who he was going to hurt, and she didn't need the worry.

A couple hours later  
Eventually I just picked Sabrina up and started flying to get out of the forest. We got back to the house with everybody worried. We told them we were alright and just got sidetracked. We didn't tell them about Pan though. No need to get them involved.

I was sitting in my room. I was in a hammock chair made of vines. I heard a knock on the door then the person walked in.

"Hey Grimm, what you want?" I said looking at her. She seemed like she was confused.

"Can we talk Puck?" She asked. I nodded and she closed the door. She sat in the chair next to me.

"I'm scared, Puck." She said as soon as she sat.

"What of?" I said more concerned.

"A) Pan. And B) The truth." She said.

"What truth?" I said confused.

"How I feel." She looked at me. "I like you Puck. A lot. And I didn't want to tell you but I had to when you kissed me like you did and it was probably just spur of the moment but...it felt so strange." She said looking like she was going to cry.

"Grimm..." I started to say but she cut me off.

"No, I know I'm a mortal I just can't hide this feeling. I know what you're going to say and I'm not sure if I can take it. So I'll go now." She said almost running to the door. She was about to open it when I called out,

"I like you too." She stopped and looked at me.

"What?" She whispered. I stood up and walked to her as I spoke.

"I like you too. The way you smell like oranges. And the way you speak you mind. Your cute smile. The way your hair is slightly messy in just the right places. How your body is built. Everything about you is just perfect." I said. By now I was really close to her. She smiled slightly.

"Really?"

"Really. You're perfect the way you are. I know we're suppose to be enemies. And that we're trying to run from the future. But every time I look at you-"

"-You want to get closer." She finished for me. I smiled and nodded. She looked up at me and smiled back. I felt my palms getting sweaty and I was scared as hell. managed to lean in and kiss her.

I was about to pull away when I felt her arms snake her way up my neck. I put my hands on her waist and kissed deeper. I smiled and all the butterflies flew away. She added more passion to the kiss. I tightened my grip around her.

After a while we both pulled away. I was trying to catch my breath and she still had her arms around my neck, I was still holding her. She was smiling and happy, but looked a little troubled.

"What could Pan going after?" She asked resting on my chest trying to calm herself down. I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to hide the fear in my voice as I said,

"You."

* * *

**So you like? And how do you like my fluff? I wish this could happen for me :(. Anyways 5 more reviews before I update. (It'll put it up to 57)**

**On a different side note, I think I need a Beta reader. But I don't know how it works out. SO if somebody could explain to me how it works, and if YOU want to be the Beta reading, tell me. Cause the extra proof read will help with the little errors I always have. Thanks! **

Please rate and review! :)


	10. You look amazing

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**Congratulations to MoodyRuby227! You were reviewer 57, which means, this chapter is up. Also a shout out to fruiTmajik, for leaving the possible most random I've ever gotten. I love your randomness.**

**I am going to say 4 reviews for next update. Mostly cause I have been checking the site every hour seeing if I got another review so I could update. And I am sorry for any Peter Pan fans, he is going to be a jackass. How? Well you have to read.**

* * *

"You."

I felt Sabrina tense up a lot and I felt my shirt getting damp. I looked down at her and saw she was crying. It wasn't like the little crying she always does, it was a lot of tears. I hugged her tighter and rested my mouth on her forehead. How could I possibly get her to stop?

"Don't worry." I said in a comforting voice. "Pan doesn't have the brain to know how to hurt. And besides, he wouldn't beat you."

"So he's not going to hurt me?" She said looking into my eyes. I saw fear behind the tears.

"No, he's not." I said. I was really hoping Pan was not serious.

"OK, so what now?" She asked. I smiled and took her hands.

"Would you like to go on a date? With me? Tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. I would. Very much." She giggled. "So where to?" I thought for a moment.

"How about dinner and then a surprise? There' a place I know of who's beauty is only suppressed by you." I smiled my famous guy smile. **(I'm talking about that smile that all boys seem to have that will just melt your heart.) **She nodded.

"Fancy or casual?" She asked starting to leave. I quickly kissed her again,

"Fancy. We'll leave at 6:30." And with that she left. I heard her door close and I went downstairs. I saw the old lady sitting on the couch. I wasn't going to be calling her that anymore though.

"Hey." I said sitting next to her. She smiled.

"Hello. What has you so excited?" She asked.

"Well mom, I have a date tonight." I said smiling at her. Part because I was happy about the date, but mostly because I had just told her she was a mom to me. She smiled and hugged me tight.

"I glad to hear both of those. Now, who's the lucky girl? Have you taken a shower yet? Where are you going?"

"Hold on. I'm going to take a shower soon, we're going to a fancy restaurant and a place that has always made me happy, and you'll meet her tonight." I said. She hugged me once again and stood up. She went to a closet and pulled out a button up shirt. She handed it to me.

"I decided to get this made. It has holes in the back for your wings. Now get and get ready." She shooed me away. I went upstairs and took a shower. I went back into my room and looked at the clock, 5:30. I nodded and set out my clothes. I started pacing around my room, I was nervous as hell, it was my first date after all.

* * *

At about 6:15 I headed downstairs. I was wearing the nice black pants and the pale blue shirt. I had put on just a bit of cologne and made my hair look nice. I went into the living room and saw my mom, Marshmallow, and Red sitting there. When Red saw me she ran over and hugged me.

"Who is she?" Red squealed jumping up and down.

"You'll see in a few minutes. What are those Marshmallow?" Daph was holding some light purple roses, which she handed to me.

"For your date. When is she going to get here?" She asked I laughed.

"You'll see. Now settle down." I sat on a chair and held the flowers.

At about 6:30 I heard a door open upstairs. I heard a clicking noise on the stairs as Sabrina came down. I felt my heart starting to race. I looked over to the entrance to the living room. A few moments later my mouth dropped and I was breathless.

It was Sabrina but she looked so much different. Her normally straight hair was curly. She was wearing a dark green patterned skirt and light violet top. The skirt went to about her knees and flowed perfectly around her. The top was low cut but underneath was a tank top, but a little cleavage was showing still. IT showed off her curves perfectly. She had on a small golden necklace with little gold earrings. Her shoes were black heels and there was a little anklet on her left ankle. She was beautiful.

"Hey everybody." She said. Everybody else smiled and commented on how pretty she looked and asked what the occasion was. She seemed a little confused and looked at me.

"Puck, you didn't tell them?" She said innocently. I snapped out of starring at her.

"I told them I had a date, I didn't tell them who it was." I managed to get out. I stood up, walked over to her, and handed her the flowers. "By the way, you look amazing." She smiled at me and I smiled back. She was also wearing makeup and a little bit of perfume. We got lost in each others eyes for a minute until Marshmallow spoke up.

"While I love the whole Sabrina and Puck thing, don't you two have a date?" She said. I nodded at her then took Sabrina's hand.

"Ready Sabrina?" I asked. She nodded and we left. I heard everyone explaining how excited they were for us as I closed the door. I looked at Sabrina again and looked into her eyes.

"There's something I really want to do. But it can wait. Do you want to walk, or shall we fly?" I asked, really hoping she said fly, cause I wanted to hold her.

"Fly." She said with a hint of, something, in her voice. I smiled and grabbed her from behind her around her waist. My wings popped out and I started flying, making sure to hold onto her tightly.

We got above the town and Sabrina saw where we were going, The Hidden Rose. **(Briar is alive in this story.) **We landed where nobody would see and I pulled my wings back in. I put my arm around her arms and we walked inside.

* * *

**OK, like that chapter? Hm...I wonder what Pan is doing. Well to bad you won't find out for a while. So it's 4 reviews before I update.**

**And a little contest. The Hidden Rose is a reference to something. What is a reference to? First to guess correctly gets a part in the next chapter. and here's a hint to what it is reference, it is NOT a real place. Good luck.**

Please rate and review!


	11. Like Puzzle Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**Hello humans and aliens with an Internet source! OK, a coupled things to cover.**

**A) The Hidden Rose is a reference to my story 'Players and Secrets'. (Powerpuff Girls story) What happens with it is that is the place where Blossom and Brick go to relax, they sing, and the rest is a secret unless you read. I was trying to think of a name that would deal with Briar cause she owned the cafe. The story here is she lived, and she upgraded to a fancy restaurant.**

**B) 5 more reviews before I update, and yes I know I got like 8 before I updated but I have school stuff, and other stuff. So yeah...I have to have a total of 71 reviews before I update.**

**C) (MOST IMPORTANT IF YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ THE CHAPTER)It will be quite a bit occ. I'm sorry but it has to be done for the sake of Puckbrina in this chapter. It will seem to get a little **cough** older in age, but it WON'T get to bad I swear. There will just be a little suggestive but it'll go away. Nothing worse than what I hear in the cafeteria (I'm in high school).**

**D) Little contest time. First person to review the right answer gets mentioned in the next chapter. Question-Who's name is Kathy? Or where did I get the name from?**

**There we go, let's get reading!**

* * *

We walked inside and headed to the thing they had in the front. A lady was there.

"Hello, I'm Kathy. How may I help you today?" She asked.

"Reservation for Goodfellow." I said, hoping Briar wasn't lying about putting me on the list. Kathy looked and nodded.

"Yes right here. Right this way." She said grabbing menus and leading us to a closed room in the back. When we entered the people all looked familiar. A bunch of them were smiling and saying,"I always knew they would get together. Ever sense he moved in with them." I couldn't figure out what was going on. I had seen a 'VIP' sign on the outside of the door, then it hit me.

Briar had a separate room for everafters. That way they could show each other magic without blowing our cover. I can't believe I didn't see that. Especially when I saw Snow and Charming in the corner literally blowing kisses at each other.

Kathy sat us down, winked at us and left. She probably knew about everafters. I looked at my menu as Sabrina looked at hers.

"This place is nice." I heard her say. "They have sugjestions but you can have whatever you want."

"I know. And the humans don't even notice that their orders are exactly how they say." I said.

After a while we decided what we wanted. I wanted a fish fillet and Sabrina wanted beef wellington. Kathy took our order and left. I messed around with my water and Sabrina was looking curiously at a person.

"Who you looking at Sabrina?" I said calmly. Couldn't seem jealous at all.

"Just Rapunzul. How she managed to get her hair into a bun that small and delicate I never know." She said. I looked and laughed a little.

"I'll never know either. And I also wonder how she managed to dye it brown." I said.

A few minutes later I just sat there looking into Sabrina's eyes. She was looking into mine. I don't know how I managed to get so lost in them. I swear I heard somebody calling my name but I ignored it. Probably trying to prank the Puck. I soon found out that wasn't the case when Charming shook my shoulder. I looked up at him as if to say, 'I was happy, you ruined it.'

"Calm down boy, I won't hurt you. Just a quick tip, don't give her up. Cause if you do you may never get a second chance." He said. Snow said goodbye to Sabrina. snow and Charming left just as our food got there. Me and Sabrina started eating.

After we finished I paid the check and we left. We stopped after walking down the street a bit.

"Where are we going now?" Sabrina asked slightly tilting her head and smiling at me. She looked so cute when she did that!

"You'll see. But we do have to fly. So put your arms around my neck, hold tight, and get ready." I said. She did as I told. I put my arms around her waist and started flying. I was thankful it wasn't windy otherwise poor Sabrina's skirt would've been flying everywhere. I guess it wouldn't be that bad...gah. Stupid...what are the things when you grow up again?...Eh, oh well.

* * *

After about a half hour I landed. I set Sabrina on her feet but they fell from under her. I quickly grabbed her and looked at her face. She was asleep. I smiled and brought her over to an area by a cliff. From here you could see all fairyport landing. I laid her on the ground and moved her hair from her face. I leaned down and kissed her. I felt her kiss back so I leaned away. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You make a great pillow. And alarm clock." She said. She smirked and looked up at me. "However I press snooze." She poked my nose.

"There will be plenty of time for that in a minute. Co'mon. I gotta show you the view." I said. I helped her up and we walked over to the cliff side. She stared out over the town. She had an amazed look on her face.

"Wow. It's amazing." She said. She sat with her feet hanging over the edge. I sat next to her.

"Almost as amazing as you." I said looking over at her. She looked back and smiled.

She leaned in and I met her halfway. Our lips fit together like puzzle pieces. I held her tight around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. After about 10 minutes we broke apart. She stood and walked a few yards away. I quickly stood and followed her. I was about to ask her what was wrong when grabbed my collar and pulled followed with a passionate kiss.

I felt her pulling away. She let go of my collar and stepped back. I looked at her. I quickly, but gently, grabbed her cheeks and pulled her onto a more passionate kiss. She put her arms around my neck and held me as close as we could get. The kiss was passionate and fierce. I went to back up but fell backward, Sabrina landing on top of me.

Her kiss got deeper and more passionate. She slid her tongue into my mouth and I flipped us over. After about seven minutes of our tongues battling I ran my hand up her side. I felt her bare stomach. I was about to pull of the top when,

"Wow, get a room you two. Or at the very least get a little more kinky."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn. Who is it? Pan? Maybe, maybe not.**

**Don't forget to answer my question of, where did I get the name Kathy? And 5 more reviews before I update! You can do it!**

Please rate and review! :)


	12. Sleezebag

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**Hello everybody! How are you? I am good.**

**First congratulations to Lara D. She found out that Kathy is my name. I thought somebody would figure it out.**

**Also a shout out to Alice Alee. She read all the chapters and reviewed each one. So yay for her.**

**Ok, so the contest question will be, what's a tramp stamp? First to get the answer right gets a shout out, AND their name mentioned in the chapter.**

**Let's say 3 more reviews before I update. Mostly because I really want to keep the idea I have fresh in my brain.**

**Ok, now who is watching them? Read on!**

* * *

"Wow, get a room you two. Or at the very least get a little more kinky."

I growled and got off Sabrina (reluctantly I might add.) I looked at the couple who was watching us. I glared at the boy for his comment.

"Tink, long time no see. Peter... to what do I owe this rude interruption?" I said standing and helping Sabrina up.

"Oh, nothing Puck. Just wanted to come say hi on our way home." Tink said in a sickly sweet, high-pitched voice. She was wearing clear high heels, fish nets, an extremly short green skirt, and a 'top' that barely covered anything. She had medium length blonde hair, terrible makeup, and really funky earrings on.

"Tink, I hate to say this, but makeup doesn't help if you're ugly." Sabrina said standing next to me. Tink's mouth dropped and she looked funny.

"Gals, you can stop. There's plenty of Pan to go 'round. No need to get at each other." Pan said. I stepped forward.

"What do you want?" He stepped forward as well.

"To give that little hottie some warnin. She ain't safe if she's with you. Plus..." He stepped next to Sabrina and slinked an arm around her. "Tink 'ere wanted a little more fun. She would love another person with me. Or if she's desperate, you."

"No offence, actually yes this is meant to offend, your little slut of a girl friend doesn't need anymore. And why would Sabrina like a sleezebag like you? She's smart, nice, and strong. Three things you nor Tink will ever be." I said. I stepped closer to them.

"Heh, least I can give her a good time." Pan said. He leaned down to lick Sabrina's neck but I knocked him away. I put an arm protectively around Sabrina.

"Get your dirty hands off my girl friend." I said. Pan sighed and put an arm around Tink's extremely lower half. He started walking away.

"I warned ya." Pan said. As they walked away Sabrina called out,

"Oh and Tink, nice tramp stamp!" I smiled and kissed Sabrina lightly. I looked at my watch and saw it was midnight. Oh well, least everyone is asleep.

* * *

About a half hour later I landed on our door step. I had flew Sabrina home. The wind was starting to pick up so I was going to give her a goodbye kiss inside.

We headed in. All the lights were off and I silently cheered. Maybe our kiss could last a while now. We headed into the living room.

"I had a very nice night, Puck." Sabrina whispered looking at me.

"I did too. It kind of sucks that Pan interrupted us. Because you have really soft skin." I whispered back into her ear. She giggled.

"Puck, quiet. Somebody might wake up and hear." She said. I grinned as I leaned closer to her. I slowly kissed her as she kissed back softly. I was about to wrap my arms around her as the lights flashed on and we broke apart. I looked by the light switch and gulped. There was Henry, pissed off.

"You little winged creature..." he growled. Sabrina took this as her cue to go up to her room. I heard her door close as Henry lifted me by my collar.

"I was mad enough when I heard you were taking my daughter out. But trying to seduce her? That is a whole new level." He said.

"Sir you don't understand." I said quickly. "It was a spur of the moment thing. I do think your daughter is amazingly beautiful, but I wouldn't never let it go to far." He didn't care aparently.

"I don't believe you." He punched me on the left side of my face and I blacked out.

* * *

**I know, why does Puck have to have so much crap happen to him? Well it'll all work out. And I know Henry might not of done this normally BUT I've heard stories of dads getting pretty mad at the guys who are trying to sleep with their daughters.**

**Don't forget 3 reviews! You guys are so awesome I bet you could do that easily.**

Please rate and review! :)


	13. Move Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was hanging out with my family for no particular reason.**

**The winner of last chapters contest is: fruiTmajik. A tramp stamp is a lower back tattoo. The women who tend to have them are prostitutes, sluts, people who don't know what it stands for, etc. I personally do NOT have one. So yay for her. Look for the name Liz in this chapter (I don't know her real name, but Liz is at the end of the review.)**

**This chapters contest will be the following: What is Puck's hairstyle like in this story? I told you where to find it somewhere in this story.**

**Let's say 5 reviews before I update. Not to hard. On another review note, I am about to get 100 reviews on this story. I want to do something special but I'm not sure what. Tell me what you think I should do.**

**On we go!**

* * *

I woke up sometime later on a bed. I looked around. I wasn't in the hospital but I wasn't in my room. I sat up and pain rushed to my face. I quickly laid back down.

"I wouldn't suggest moving to much. My dad hits hard when he's mad." I heard Daph say. I turned looked at her. She seemed flustered.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed and handed me an ice pack.

"My dad does over react. I don't approve of what you two were going to do but he does over-react. Anyways I heard him yell then a thud. I ran downstairs and saw ou on the floor. I hid as dad went upstairs. I wasn't sure what to do so I got granny and she got to pick you up and move you into her room."

"Wow. Is Henry still mad?" I asked holding the ice pack gently to my eye.

"Sort of. He just finished yelling at Sabrina for going out with you in the first place. Then he left."

"OK." I chuckled a little. "You are the one who's wanted us together so bad. Why you disapprove?" She threw a bottle of pills at me.

"Because I want my sister to keep her innocents!" She screamed at me. She then giggled. "Actually I just think you're a little young. I always wanted to yell at somebody like that." She skipped out of the room. I laid back down and heard footsteps. I looked in the doorway and saw Sabrina standing there.

"Hey..." She said softly. I smiled.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. I nodded. She came and sat next to me. "How badly does it hurt?"

"Oh what? This? It doesn't hurt very much. I am an everafter." I said somewhat cocky. She smiled.

"Even you can joke around. Anyways I'm sorry about my dad. He's been known to overreact a bit. And he just wants me to be safe."

"I understand. I mean I hate it when anything bad happens to you. He must be way more worried."

"Yeah. By the way, why was Daph yelling?"

"I don't know." I said trying to sit up. "She just quickly went from sweet to mean to sweet again. I can understand she's worried but why would she do that?"

"No clue. She's a little girl. Maybe just a small emotional spasm." Sabrina said while helping me sit up.

"Probably. I'm heading downstairs to watch some TV. Is your dad gone?" I asked standing and putting the ice pack down.

"Yeah. He left just after yelling at me. And I'm glad that you're an everafter." She said heading out of the room.

"Why?" I called.

"Because I don't want anything to ruin your perfect face."

* * *

I headed downstairs and sat on the couch. Nobody was really there. So I looked around and found a note, it said; "I and Mr. Canis went to the store. Don't burn down the house. Daph and Red are with Snow for a lesson. And Jake is at Briar's (why they aren't married yet I'll never know) so if you need anything call him. -Love Granny."

I read it and sat on the couch. Knowing how much mom and the wolf argue about what they buy they shouldn't be back for a few hours. I watched TV for an hour then got bored with it. I turned off the TV and headed upstairs to my room. I was about to open my door when I saw Sabrina.

"Hey chica. Want to hang out in my room for a while? It's nice and warm in there." (AN: There is a ton of snow outside, and it's only the 28 of November!) I asked really hoping she would say yes.

"Let's see...hang out with my boyfriend or sit in my room bored. Move over." She said. She moved past me and opened my door. I grinned and followed her. She looked around my room.

"Pretty big, huh?" I asked. She nodded. I picked her up and started flying. "I want to go to a more private place. I don't really want my monkeys around."

We landed after a minute or two and sat on a comfy bush couch like thing.

"Why don't you sleep over here?" She asked after looking around. "There's like a bed, a couch, a little spring."

"Yeah. But it's kind of lonely when you're over here alone." I answered. I looked at her.

After a minute she looked back. We just sat there looking at each other for a while. Eventually something over took over me and I kissed her. She responded. We sat making out for a while then I felt a strong urge about to over-take me. I finished the kiss and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. But...I just want to get closer. And there's only one way to do that." I said. She sighed.

"Puck, I want to get closer too." She responded.

"Well...do you want to?" I asked, scared of either answer.

Sabrina thought for a minute but finally said...

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Like my cliffy? OK, here's the deal, I put a pole up. Go to the pole, vote for what you want to happen, and I'll work with the winning thing. I will close the pole in a few days after I get what I think is a majority of the reviews. And yes there is still the review minimum of 5 reviews. And don't forget to tell me what I should do on the 100th review.**

Please rate and review! :)


	14. With My Fists

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen.

**OK everyone. The moment you've been waiting for. But first, a few things.**

**First, who noticed that I changed the summary? I'm hoping this will lure more people into reading. ;)**

**Nobody guessed what Puck's hair looks like. So thus, no winner. So that is going to be this chapter's question as well a new one. **  
**-In this story, what does Puck's hair look like? (hint hint: Chapter 5.)**  
**And BONUS question. In what play/book/movie does the main character (male) have to live with his aunts because his mom and dad were eaten by a rhino? **

**Next review stuffs. 5 reviews before I update, basic. Here's the special thing. This story got it's 100th review! Yay. And who was it? A technically anonymous reviewer, but the name on it was waspercabeth4eva. So yay to them! **

**And sorry to fruiTmajik! I forgot to put her in the last chapter. I will though. I promise.**

**Now, for the moment you've been waiting for!**

* * *

Sabrina thought for a minute but finally said...

"Yes. But not right now. We kinda ruined the moment by talking about it." She said and giggled a bit. I laughed and nodded.

"You're right. Anyways what do you want to talk about?" I asked getting comfy on the couch. She shrugged.

"Did you ever think we would get together?"

"I'm not sure." I said, putting all the pieces in my head together. "I mean I've always thought you were cute. But for a while there whenever I really thought about being with you it made me sick."

"What changed your mind?"

"Well...when you came into my room when we were 11 I needed to be sure that I just thought you were cute. So I did the first thing I heard one of my butlers sugjested, I kissed you. Then I felt a little tingle. It was really strange. Then you pulled away, hurt me and left."

"Wow...I thought I just felt the little tingle just because." She said.

"Yup. So did you think we would ever get together?" I asked. She sighed.

"I knew we would at one point. Because Daph and I went to the future." I jumped up.

"You went to the future? How is that possible? You should've taken me!" She calmed me down and I sat down again.

"Ok, A) We didn't mean to. It just happened. And B) I live with a faery, Red Riding Hood, and the big bad wolf. My sister's teacher is Snow White. My future aunt is Briar Rose (Right?). And Peter Pan and Tinkerbell are tormenting me and my boyfriend. I'm pretty sure everything is possible." She said.

"Right. So what was the future like?" I asked.

"Kind of terrible." She said. "It was all creepy and there were dragons and stuff like that. But I did see my future self."

"Cool. Where was I?" I asked on the edge of my seat. I was probably Mayor or something awesome like that.

"You were fighting dragons. Then you..." She mumbled the end of her sentence.

"Repeat." I asked.

"Then you...r...pp...nd...sse...e." She said still mumbling. I gave her a 'Come on just tell me' look.

"Then you wrapped your arms around me and kissed me." She said. I was kind of shocked. Why hadn't she told me. She looked at me and I swear she read my mind.

"I didn't tell you because I was trying to change it. Cause before a couple weeks ago I wasn't able to except the fact we get married." She admitted.

"I can see that. I mean people and feelings can change over time." I said putting my arm around her. She smiled and rested her head on my chest. A moment later the bushed rustled.

"Puck I love your room, but it hurts! Ow! Red stop pushing me!" I heard Daph say in the bushes. I grinned and shook my head. A moment later the two appeared.

"Hey Hoodlum and Marshmallow. How long you been in here?" I asked curiously, praying they didn't hear what we were going to do. Red brushed herself off.

"Sense Sabrina said 'by talking about it'. So do you guys wanna go play board games?" Red asked. We both nodded and followed the out of my room and downstairs.

* * *

A few hours later everybody was back. At the store those two had an argument about which ply of toilet paper to get. I just chuckled.

Because there was no plans for the night Sabrina and I decided to go to the mall. Maybe back to the toy store to torture the manager.

When we got there we decided on just walking around. We went to the T-Shirt shop to see if they had anything new, they didn't. We went to a few other stores then came upon the toy store. We were about to walk in when the manager stopped us.

"You two are no longer welcome in this store." He said pushing us out.

"Why? All we did was play with the puppets. What if our playing with them made them more popular?" I asked.

"All you did was knock over my beautiful display. It took a day and 5 employees to get it all nice again. So therefore you are no longer welcome." He said. We sighed and left. We looked around the mall and found nothing else interesting so we decided to walk around town.

We started walking. For whatever reason humans never came here anymore. So there were people flying and casting spells and putting tons of stuff into one bag without it being heavy. All the random kinds of magic.

"This town is a lot prettier in person than it is from a top that mountain." Sabrina said. I grabbed her hand and nodded.

"I know. The lights, the view, the angry rhinos running right towards us." I said calmly. Then realized. "The angry rhinos heading right towards us? Run!" I held her hand tighter and we started running in the opposite direction. Every other everafter was doing the same.

"Why is nobody stopping them?" Sabrina screamed running as fast as she could.

"We aren't suppose to use magic on animals. It's one of those things everybody agrees on so if you do you get sent to jail." I explained running as fast as her. We turned a corner and kept running. There was still a big crowd around us because the rhinos had split up. There was about 4 chasing this crowd imparticular.

I saw that Sabrina was getting tired. I looked up ahead and saw a door. I pulled Sabrina and we ran into it. We closed the door behind us and shut our eyes until we heard the crowd and rhinos were gone. We both opened our eyes and went back outside. We started walking back to the main street when we heard a voice behind us.

"Well...look who we have 'ere. A couple teenagers looking for a lil fun." I turned and saw Pan, Tink, and three other women dressed like Tink.

"Can't say I blame ya little lady." Pan said putting his arm around Sabrina and leading her away from me. "Puck there doesn't have much. I think I'm gonna give ya night ya gonna remember."

"You get your hands off of me." She said taking his arm off and heading back over to me. He grabbed her arm and stopped her roughly.

"This is your last chance. Come with me and be one of my little bed mates. OR stick with Puck while he gets what's coming to him." Pan said in a dark voice. I quickly moved over to him and hit him right in the jaw. He rubbed it and let Sabrina go. Me and her backed up.

"Pan, leave her alone. She has nothing to do with what happened." I said. I shook my head in disbelief. "Pan, we weren't always like this. Why go against me?"

"Because you ruined my life you little faery!" He snapped. He took a step closer. "I was locked up in that room for days. Tormented with everything that was going on in my head. I slammed my head against the wall, I pounded the door with my fists. But everyday the mental pain got worse. And even when I did get out nobody trusted me. So there I was. Stuck with all these pure emotions in me with no way to get out. I swore then that I would get you back. No matter what the cost."

He closed his eyes and lifted up a hand. The 4 fairies behind him opened up there wings. I grabbed Sabrina around the waist tightly and she held on. I slowly started flying away hoping Pan wouldn't hear. He did though. He opened his eyes and quickly put his hand down. Tink and her group flew after us extremely fast, so we flew away, with them chasing.

At the speeds we were going one mistake could be a disaster. We dodged trees and buildings, and a sleeping rhino but we couldn't shake them. They starting throwing bombs of dust into the air. They exploded and surrounded us with a weird white mist. We all stopped. They were softly talking and I was looking for a way out. I heard coughing. I felt Sabrina getting looser in my arms. I looked and saw she was starting to pass out.

I got down to the ground and hid. Thankfully we were in the forest. I saw an little rock cave. I hid in the far back corner. Sabrina was now awake again and leaned against me making herself look small. A minute later the 4 girls appeared at the entrance of the cave. Tink saw us.

"Oh, hello there. I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen a flying boy carrying a girl around here?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh...nope. Don't think we have. Sorry." Sabrina said. All of the girls nodded.

"OK, sorry for bothering you." One of them said. They flew away.

"Wow..." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. Did you know that fairies are just 'hybread' faerys? (**AN: I don't know if this is true in the fairytales**)" I said wrapping my arm around her.

"Hybread? Not to be mean but they don't seem all that smart." She said snuggling into me.

"Yeah. While we can make magic dust, they can just have it. Plus there wings are smaller and with the proper training they are a lot faster." I said. "But along with that they lost a few things. Brains, strength, and endurance. We can be put through a whole lot more than them."

"Interesting." She said looking up at me. "They must have also lost the really pretty eyes that your species has."

"Oh come on. Mustardseed's eye's may be golden but no need to rub it in." I said huffing a bit. She giggled.

"I don't care about his eyes. I don't care about him at all. I care about his brother." She said kissing me. I smiled.

"Sabrina...I love you."

"I love you too, Puck."

I softly kissed her once. She kissed me back once. We kept giving each other little kisses and it slowly turned into a lip lock. Our mouths moved as one and I felt both of us heat up. I took off my hoodie and shirt. Sabrina rubbed her hands all over my now bare chest. She took off just her jacket. So she was there in a t-shirt. (and the rest of her clothes obviously.) I slowly pushed her and got on top of her.

I stopped kissing her for a second and looked into her eyes. They were dancing with passion. She nodded just slightly. I carefully slid off her shirt and camisole.

The rest of the night was like clock work.

* * *

**Hope you like it! And you thought that I was going to make some hard core thing. Well I didn't. So don't forget, 2 questions this chapter! And 5 reviews before I update!**

Please rate and review! :)


	15. Snow insisted

Disclaimer I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I got bust with schoolwork and holiday shopping and life I guess...I just have been behind so I needed my mind to take a load off.**

**Ok, it'll be 7 reviews before I update.**

**Contest! The winners of the last chapters questions were... percabeth4eva, and MoodyRuby227. Puck's hair is long and blond, or the skater hair style as I like to call it. And the play where the main character's parents get eaten by a rhino is James in the Giant Peach. Which my school preform last year and that was my after school activity just before I started fanfiction.**

**This weeks question is...what does Sabrina's hair look like in this story? And no you can't just say blonde.**

**On a different note, somebody told me about some grammar issues. I do say thank you to them, cause I didn't even know they were there. But I do want to point out to everybody that my sentences may not be proper, BUT I just write how I talk. And I have always done that, English teachers have marked me down for it, but I can't change it. So sorry if it bugs you but it's gonna happen.**

**Now to the chapter.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning on my trampoline. I smiled and remembered last night.

_Flashback_

After our **ahem** business we had gotten dressed and snuggled for a while. It had felt amazing, to say the least.

We flew back and landed on the porch, I gave her a quick kiss and we went inside hand and hand. Mom instantly was on us.

"Where were you guys? I was so worried. I heard that Baba Yaga's animal cloning machine went haywire and there was a bunch of Rhinos running around downtown. Did you guys see them? Are you OK?" She said smothering us with a bunch of hugs and kisses. (A.N, this is how my grandma would act. I bet that even when she is in her early 80's that she'll still be up and active.)

"We're fine Granny." Sabrina said comforting her. "Yes we did see the rhinos. We were not hurt. And the reason we're late is we flew to a clearing and there were a bunch of fireflies."

"Yeah. You know we would be fine. Oh and I caught one for you." I said holding up a jar with a firefly. "I just wanted to show you. May I go set it free?"

"Oh of course." She said going back to checking over Sabrina. I went outside and opened the jar.

"Thanks little guy. I owe you one." I said as the bug flew away. I went back inside. After I got a quick hug I went upstairs to my room. Red and Daph's room was dark and so was Sabrina's. So I decided just to go into my room.

I went inside. It was really bright despite it being 2:00 am. I used a little bit of magic to make it a clear night. I changed into pajamas and starred at the stars.

_end of flashback._

I got up and stretched. Today we were going to go over and visit Charming in his new castle. He had said something about remodeling it so that is was eco-friendly (Snow insisted), and a decent size. While he had wanted a huge house he decided not to make one like that so that A) People would be more open to him. And B) So that he wouldn't need to hire anybody to keep it clean.

I got dressed in a pair of jean and an undershirt. I looked through the shirts I had. I heard a giggle. I looked over and saw a little red shoe poking out from under a bush. I dropped the shirt, ran over to the bush, and picked up Red in a huge bear hug.

"Well look who we have here. A little hoodlum. What is the proper punishment?" I said in a cop like voice. She was laughing with joy. I popped my wings out and started flying high. Red clung onto me. I flew out of my room and downstairs. She was still laughing really loudly.

"Will you set her down?" Jake said looking over his paper. "I don't want another person to come over here." I sighed and set red in a chair.

"Jake, you're no fun at times. You know that right?" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Yup. I know. Now go get a shirt on you strange kid." He said. I shrugged and headed upstairs.

When I got to my room I went back to looking at my shirts. I couldn't choose one. I went over to my trampoline and saw something folded nicely. I went over and saw that it was a shirt with a note attached. I read the note.

Puck-  
Sorry about the hard feelings. I am not sure what came over me.  
I hope that you forgive me for my bad action. Oh and hurt my  
daughter and your going to wish that you weren't immortal.  
-Henry.

I gulped. I unfolded the shirt and laughed. It said, 'I am the Trickster king!' and there was a toy slingshot underneath it. He must have given it to Red to give to me. I put it on. It was a nice green color and fit me well. I headed downstairs.

I gave mom a hug and told her to look what Henrey had left for me. She looked and started laughing. Jake looked over and laugh. Everybody else did the same. I heard Sabrina coming down the stairs. I went to meet her.

"Why hello there young lady. Looks like your dad does have a sense of humor." I said hugging her. She looked and laughed.

"Yeah. Oh and do you like my shirt?" She said. I looked and it was the 'I *heart* faerys' shirt. I laughed and hugged her again. But this time I just kept holding her. She was holding me too. I rested my chin on her shoulder. I saw Jake smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him again. I tightend my arms around her waist and closed my eyes. I still couldn't believe I found the perfect girl for me after all these years.

But one thing kept trying to push itself into the front of my brain, because of me, she was in danger.

* * *

**There you go my fine feathered friends! I hope you like. Don't forget, 7 reviews!**

Please rate and review! :)


	16. Who's here Charming?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm  
Rated T for Teen.

**Hello aliens and humans with computers. I hope you're well today. I'm going to put a little twist to this chapter. Aka, I'm going to answer some reviews. Mostly cause one that was trying to be mean made me laugh. I'll give you a hint, it's the longest response.**

**fruiTmajik=Thank you for the sheep. I will love Frank forever.**

**Pink-And-Green-Jellybean=I know it's weird. Most guys have it and it's so damn irresistible. But sadly do guy has ever used it to get me to go out with him. :(**

**FairyReborn (anonymous)=Jake is the girls' uncle, Henry's brother and Granny's son. He is in love with Briar.**

**twilightfunatic=yes, they did. I don't know where you live but where I am it is common for people to loose there virginity at 16, I haven't but a decent amount of people I know have.**

**dear stoopid (another anonymous)= Your comment is the one that made me laugh. I know that the characters are occ, but eh, people read so oh well. I'm trying to make them seem older. Anyways I'm going to point some random errors out to you:**  
**1)1, 2...3 times you spelled STUPID wrong so don't call me that, unless you spell it right.**  
**2)How do you know Puck wouldn't wear a muscle shirt? Plus I meant an undershirt type thing which teenage boys tend to wear.**  
**3)Have not hav**  
**4)plz, isn't a word. It's a texting term. If you're going to tell me I'm dumb at least prove that you're not. Please, could you do that? (Oh and that is how it's spelled.)**  
**5) You're lucky I'm not a lot of other people. Lots of people like fluff and puckbrina. So they would send a mob. I am just going to say, get outta Sisters Grimm cause that is the main thing that goes on here. Well it's more 50/50, but still.**  
**6) 'Suckered' isn't a word. Sucker is, but once again, use real words if you want me to seem dumb.**  
**7) And much, much, more.**

**Ok, that's done. Winner of last chapters contest was twilightfunatic. Congratulations. Next the contest of this chapter. Who once lost his own look alike contest? Hint: He did a lot of silent films. **

**Now to the chapter!**

* * *

I let go of Sabrina and we got lunch. After everybody ate we decided to walk over to the Charming residents. (I still hate that car.)

We got over there and knocked on the door. There was solar panels on the roof and plants everywhere. It was a really pretty castle/house place.

I knocked on the door and Snow answered, pretty as ever.

"Oh hello everybody how are you? I hope you don't mind we invited a few other people over too. A little house warming party was just what this place needed." Snow said.

"Of course we don't mind. The more people the more victims." I said with an evil grin on my face. Sabrina punched my arm.

"That's what I thought." Snow said inviting us in. We headed inside and split up. The old lady went to go talk to people, Jake took Red and Daph to wear the snacks were, and Sabrina and I started looking around.

"I love how big this place is. It looks so small outside." Sabrina said. I laughed.

"You're never going to get over what magic does, are you?" I said. She shook her head. We opened a few doors and found normal things. A bedroom, closet, office, etc. We eventually got to a huge door. We opened it and Sabrina went wide-eyed and smiled. It was a HUGE game room.

"This is amazing..." She said heading inside. She started playing one of the many arcade games.

"Hey I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be back in a minute." I said. I headed back into the hallway and back to where the group split up. I headed over to the place where drinks were. Charming was there looking around.

"What's up with you? Snow say you can't use your favorite gel." I said taking a sip of the mountain dew bottle I grabbed. He glared at me.

"No. There's somebody here who I know you don't want to see. You may want to go get your girlfriend. And fast." He said seriously. I was confused but did what he said. I got upstairs and told Sabrina to come with me. We headed back downstairs and went over to Charming.

"Who's here Charming?" I asked. He nodded his head to the left. I looked and flipped out.

"If it isn't Peter Pan." I growled loudly. Everybody stopped talking and he turned to look at me. He smirked.

"Puck, good to see you again. It's been a while. Sense...yesterday." He said.

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by to say hello to my good friends, Snow and Charming. Why are you here? I figured you'd be in the bottom of a hole." He said stepping forward.

"If I was ever in a hole I'd be digging it for you. And anyways nobody wants you and your pixie prostitutes here." I said stepping forward as well.

"Ouch, hurtful. But I wouldn't worry to much if I were them. You're the one who should be worrying."

"Why me? I could beat you any day and you know it."

"Or could you?" Pan said walking around me in a large circle. "You see I've been thinking, we can both fly but you much better than me. I can't stand that. So I did a little research. Turns out a little dust from my friends here can help me with some issues."

"What are you talking about?" I said hiding my confusion. "You know I used old faery potions. You know that can't be reversed with as strong levels that you took."

"True. But I can inhance them. I can finally get my revenge. And what is better with revenge than going after what means the most to them?"

"You're all talk Pan."

"Ha. Sure...and you're soooooooo tough. Besides I can give you one of Tink's friends. They're all way better than her."

"You wish. But that's not what I mean." I said looking at him. "Those were pure emotions. If you enhance them all it's going to do is drive you to insanity."

"Whatever." He said pushing past me and knocking me back. I growled and jumped on him from behind. He fell to the ground and punched me. We ended up in a huge fight on the floor. I heard yelling and screaming and a bunch of other stuff. After a minute Pan got up and went fast to Tink. I stood and tried to follow him but people grabbed me from behind. I was yelling and kicking and trying to get out. PAn looked at me.

"See you soon, Puck Goodfellow." He said. He and the fairys left. I was still yelling and trying to get loose. I felt anger burning inside of me.

"Let me go! I need to get him. He's going to hurt all of you if you don't let me GO!" I yelled.

"Puck you need to calm down." Jake said from behind me. "At the rate you're going the magic from you is going to irradiate."

"I don't care. He's going to put you all in danger you need to let me go!" I kept at it. Fighting harder.

"Get a hold of yourself boy. You can't beat him yourself you need help." I heard Charming say. I started calming down. They let me sit down and I put my head in my hands.

"Puck is there something you're not telling us?" Jake said putting his hand on my forehead. "You wouldn't be acting like this if there wasn't something going on."

"You need to tell us Puck. This isn't going to get better." Snow said trying to comfort me.

"There isn't anything to tell." I said looking at everyone. "I just feel weird. I think I'm tired."

* * *

**There you have it! I actually wrote it a few days ago but I didn't feel like editing. Also if I am subscribed to any of your stories I will not be able to read them as fast as I normally do because I lost my iPod on the bus (it was an iPod touch.) And somebody took it. So yeah. Just a little note. ANYWAYS I hope that you all are having a good time off if you are off. **

**Also I won't be able to see your reviews everytime they come because I had to remove the alerts sent to my e-mail. Once again loosing my iPod had a lot. So if I don't reply right away to your review, I am sorry.**

Please rate and review! :)


End file.
